Rescue in the Outlands/Transcript
(FLIES BUZZING) KION: Buffalo! Slow down! ONO: It's the tsetse flies! This is the most I've ever seen! KION: They won't stop until they get some relief. ONO: Well, tsetse flies aren't very fond of water. KION: Of course! Ono, find some water! We'll need enough to hold the herd! (GRUNTS) ONO: There's a river not far from here! KION: Perfect! Lead the way! This way, everybody! (BUZZING) THURSTON: What is that? KION: Zebras! Out of the way! THURSTON: Kion, can't you lead those buffalo somewhere else? We're eating here! KION: I said move! THURSTON: (SCOFFS) Well, you don't have to be rude about it. FULI: I never thought I'd be so happy to get soaked. KION: Guess the flies like the water even less than you, Fuli. They're gone! MBEYA: Help! So many flies! BESHTE That sounds like Mbeya. KION: Now we know where the flies went. Let's go! CHUNGU: Huh. No jackals under here. CHEEZI: What are we gonna do with the jackals when we find 'em, anyway? CHUNGU: Can we eat 'em? JANJA: No, fur brain. Scar wants us to talk to 'em and get 'em on his side. CHUNGU: Then can we eat 'em? JASIRI: Janja! JANJA: Jasiri? JASIRI: What are you doing on my turf? JANJA: Your turf? JANJA: Since when? JASIRI: Since... Now. Oh. Did you forget to mark your turf for the dry season? (LAUGHS) JANJA: No! I, uh... Why didn't you fur brains remind me to re-mark our turf? JASIRI: Too bad. Now you're in my territory. JASIRI: But you're welcome to pass through if you'd like. JANJA: Pass through? JANJA: Think I'd rather take it back! (GROWLS) JASIRI: Have it your way! (GRUNTS) (GRUNTING) (JASIRI GRUNTS) JANJA: Got ya now, Jasiri. JASIRI: You think? JANJA: Ow! Hey! (GRUNTS) (GROANS) JANJA: Cut it out! JASIRI: Sure. Just stop fighting me and go back the way you came. JANJA: Yeah, all right. JANJA: But just you wait. This ain't over, Jasiri! JASIRI: Come back anytime, Janja! (LAUGHS) (FLIES BUZZING) (SIGHS) MBEYA: This is so embarrassing. BESHTE: Don't worry, Mbeya. We'll get you out of there. KION: Beshte... BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! (GRUNTS) MBEYA: (CHUCKLES) Thank you so much! BESHTE: Sure thing, Mbeya. KION: How did you get stuck in there? MBEYA: It's these flies! I tried rolling in the dirt to get them off, but I rolled into the stream bed instead. KION: We'll take you to a watering hole. It'll help keep the flies away. BUNGA: And in the meantime, you've got me! (CHOMPING) (SIGHS) USHARI: Should I even ask how the meeting with the jackals went? JANJA: We didn't find 'em, okay? CHEZZI: Yeah. We found Jasiri instead. CHUNGU: She's the one who sent us back here! USHARI: I'm sorry, did you say one hyena defeated all three of you? JANJA: Hey, Jasiri's no ordinary hyena. She's fearless or something. SCAR: A fearless hyena? Perhaps, she should be part of our collective. JANJA: What? No. No way. Jasiri's bad news. She's even friends with the Lion Guard! SCAR: Friends with the Lion Guard? JANJA: Oh, yeah. She even respects the circle of life like they do. Trust me, Scar, Jasiri's the worst! ¶ Hyenas should be rotten Hyenas should be mean ¶ But then you got Jasiri ¶ She's like nothing that you see ¶ She's nice to other creatures ¶ Yeah, the circle of life ¶ But when it comes to my guys ¶ She causes nothing but strife ¶ She's the worst hyena we know CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ¶ So bad JANJA: ¶ She makes me mad just at hello CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ¶ So bad JANJA: ¶ Yeah, she's friendly and kind ¶ Drives me out of my mind ¶ She's the worst, the worst ¶ The worst hyena we know ¶ So when we got to face her, like what just happened now ¶ We got her all outnumbered but she beats us somehow ¶ She gives a little laugh and a cute little smile ¶ But then she kicks our tails and she does it in style ¶ She's the worst hyena we know CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ¶ So bad JANJA: ¶ She makes me mad just at hello CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ¶ So bad JANJA: ¶ Yeah, she's friendly and kind ¶ Drives me out of my mind ¶ She's the worst, the worst ¶ The worst hyena we know ¶ Did I forget to mention Kion? CHEEZI: ¶ Yeah, you did JANJA: ¶ She and him are like best friends CHUNGU: ¶ I did not know that JANJA: ¶ And when they're both together ¶ It's impossible to defend ¶ When will it end? CHUNGU: I don't know. CHEEZI: Me neither. JANJA: ¶ She's the worst hyena we know CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ¶ So bad JANJA: ¶ She makes me mad just at hello CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ¶ So bad JANJA: ¶ Yeah, she's friendly and kind ¶ Drives me out of my mind ¶ She's the worst, the worst ¶ The worst hyena we know ¶ SCAR: We cannot have an ally of the Lion Guard, here in the outlands. Get rid of her. Immediately. JANJA: Oh? Uh, yeah. Sure thing. SCAR: But take your entire clan. She's obviously more than a match for the three of you! JANJA: Yeah, yeah! The whole clan. You got it, Scar! SCAR: And, Janja... Don't disappoint me again. JANJA: (GULPS) No. I mean, uh, yeah. I mean... Let's go, boys! (FLIES BUZZING) (BUZZING) MBEYA: Can't the Lion Guard do something to get rid of these flies? FULI: (SCOFFS) I wish. BEHSTE: Me, too. It'd be great if we could just shout, "Flies, go away!" And... BUNGA: Un-bunga-lievable! Big B, how'd you do that? THURSTON: Excuse me. Where are we zebras supposed to drink? Someone filled the river with buffalo. ONO: Of course! The flies didn't leave because Beshte told them to, they've left because the zebras showed up! That's why they left down by the river, too! FULI: You mean the flies don't like zebras? ONO: They don't like the zebra's stripes. Common knowledge, really, though, nobody knows why. KION: So, if we stick with the zebras, we won't have to deal with the flies? We'll take you to the nearest watering hole. Mbeya, too. Come on! THURSTON: A Lion Guard escort? Well, I suppose it's only fitting. (HYENA CUBS LAUGHING) (LAUGHING) (GASPS) (BOTH LAUGHING) WEMA: You found us! JASIRI: I did. And now we can all look for Madoa. You ready? Is she here? Let's see... ALL: Ha! JASIRI: Oh, well. Guess we gotta keep looking. TUNU: We're gonna find you, Madoa! JANJA: Aw, ain't that cute. Jasiri's playin' with cubs. Let's get 'em all. JANJA: Jasiri! JASIRI: Back so soon, Janja? I already told you, this is my turf now. JANJA: Oh this ain't about turf, Jasiri. I told ya this wasn't over. Get her. (GROWLS) (CUBS SCREAMING) CUBS: Jasiri! CHEEZI: Slow down, kids! JASIRI: No! Leave them alone! They're only cubs! (ALL GROWLING) (GRUNTS) (PANTING) ChHEEZI & CHUNGU: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY) JASIRI: No! (GRUNTS) (SCREAMS) MADOA (GASPS) No! JANJA: (LAUGHING) JASIRI: (GRUNTS) I'll get you for this, Janja! JANJA: You ain't gonna get nobody, Jasiri. You're stuck down there. Gather 'round, boys! What do you say we stick around and see what happens next? Should be very entertaining. MADOA: There's too many of them. Our clan can't fight them without Jasiri. I need the Lion Guard. THURSTON: And in my fifth dry season, I fought off a leopard. That's how I earned the stripes on my backside. See? BESHTE: Poa: THURSTON: Did you get a good look? FULI: Yeah, we can see it fine from here. ONO: (GROANS) Zebras don't earn their stripes. They're born with them. THURSTON: (SCOFFS) Are you a zebra? ONO: No, obviously. THURSTON: Then how could you possibly know? ONO: Wait, what? But... (GROANS) KION: Where are you going, Ono? ONO: Back to the flies. They're less annoying. FLIES: (BUZZING) ONO: (SQUAWKS, COUGHS) (SPITS) MADOA: Lion Guard! ONO: Wait a tick. MADOA: Lion Guard! Where are you? ONO: Madoa? Yes, it's us. Over here. This way, Madoa. KION: Madoa? MADOA: Kion, I need your help. THURSTON: A hyena? Panic and run. Panic and... KION: No. Do not panic and run. Madoa is our friend. Just stay calm, stay here, and keep the flies away. THURSTON: Oh. Well... Very well. But it's not the zebra way. KION: What is it, Madoa? MADOA: Janja has Jasiri trapped in a steam vent. And Wema and Tunu are in there with her. BESHTE: The two little cubs? FULI: Are they okay? MADOA: I think so, but they're stuck and surrounded by Janja and his clan. KION: We'll save them, Madoa. Just lead the way. KION: Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (ALL COUGHING) FULI: (GRUNTS) How can we run with all these flies in our faces? THURSTON: Oh, hello, Lion Guard. I was wondering where you went. FULI: I know what you're thinking, Kion. ONO: Oh, no. You can't be serious. KION: You guys have a better idea? We need your help. The only way we can get where we're going is if you come with us. THURSTON: Because zebras have the best sense of direction in the Pride Lands? FULI: (LAUGHS) Sorry. KION:Without you, we won't be able to tell which way we're going. THURSTON: And that's bad, right? KION: Right. But I think you should know we're going after some bad hyenas. THURSTON: Oh, I see. Gracious. BESHTE: Hey, this could be a chance to earn another stripe on your backside. THURSTON: You're right. There's plenty of room back there for another one. (CHUCKLES) I'll do it. Lion Guard, follow me. KION: Actually, we're all following Madoa. THURSTON: Oh. Well, in that case, Lion Guard, follow that hyena. THURSTON: And here's another interesting fact about zebras... FULI: What? That they can't stop talking? THURSTON: Well, that's true, too. But that's not the fact I was going to mention. KION: Hang on, everybody. you notice something? No flies. BUNGA: Well, sure, because we're with a zebra. KION: Yeah, but look around. I mean, there's no flies anywhere. They're all gone. ONO: Of course We're in the Outlands. Tsetse flies like the brush. It's too barren for them out here. FULI: So, if there are no flies, can we lose the zebra? KION: Yeah, we'll be faster on our own. Thanks for your help. And I hope you don't mind, but we'll take it from here. You can head home. THURSTON: You mean I'll miss catching the bad hyenas? KION: Well... Yeah. THURSTON: Huzzah! I didn't need that new stripe on my backside anyway. KION: It'll be easy for you to get home. See Pride Rock? Just go that way. THURSTON: You don't need to tell me. Everyone knows zebras have the best sense of direction in the Pride Lands. Ta-ta. KION: You should go too, Madoa. Make sure the rest of your clan stays safe, while we get Jasiri and the cubs. MADOA: I will. Thank you. Just keep going that way and you'll find the vent. ONO: Got it in sight. But it's surrounded by a lot of hyenas. BUNGA: Pfft! So? They're no match for the Lion Guard. KION: Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard... THURSTON: Excuse me, speaking of the Pride Lands, which way was it again? ALL: That way. THURSTON: Oh, I see now. Ta-ta, Lion Guard. KION: Let's go. THURSTON: Ah, yes. This looks right. (STEAM HISSING) TUNU: What was that? JASIRI: A little steam, that's all. Nothing to worry about. WEMA: I'm not worried, as long as we're with you. JANJA: You see that? The steam down there means the vent's gonna blow. Then, bye-bye, Jasiri. (ALL LAUGHING) KION: How are we doing, Ono? ONO: We're getting close. The vent's just past that ravine. KION: Great. Lead the way. THURSTON: Yes, lead the way. FULI: Seriously? KION: What are you doing here? THURSTON: What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off on your rescue mission instead of here in the Pride Lands? (BIRD SQUAWKING) BUNGA: Say what? ONO: Hapana. Everyone, everyone! Jasiri's vent. It's gonna blow! KION: Heyvi kabisa! We gotta move. Right now. THURSTON: Wait for me. I've never seen a vent blow. What's a vent? JANJA: How ya feelin' down there, Jasiri? Hot enough for ya? Well, fur brains, guess one of my plans is finally gonna work. KION: Guess again, Janja. JANJA: Oh, come on. Not you guys. WEMA: Who's up there, Jasiri? JASIRI: Kion. And the Lion Guard. JANJA: You know what, Kion? It don't matter. I got all my guys with me today. Even the smart ones. CHUNGU: He means us, right? CHEEZI: Uh-huh. JANJA: There's no way you're savin' Jasiri and the cubs. KION: Oh, yeah? Watch us. KION & JANJA: (BOTH GRUNTING) KION: I'm coming, Jasiri. JANJA: Oh, no, you ain't. FULI: You really want to take me on? Huwezi. Ha! HYENA: (WHIMPERING) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! (CHUCKLES) That was fun. THURSTON: (PANTING) Am I late? Did I miss the vent? CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) No, you're right on time, zebra. THURSTON: Hyenas. (STAMMERS) What are you doing in the Pride Lands? CHUNGU: Wait. We're in the Pride Lands? CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) It looks so much like the Outlands. THURSTON: I know, right? CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Before we eat ya, you gotta answer one question. THURSTON: Okay, that seems fair. CHUNGU: How do we get back to the Outlands? THURSTON: You've come to the right place. Zebras have the best sense of direction in the Pride Lands. KION & JANJA: (BOTH GRUNTING) JANJA: All right, Kion. Now you're getting me really steamed. (SCREAMS) KION: Jasiri? Are you okay? JASIRI: Oh, we're fine. Would love a little help, though. KION: You've got it. We have to do something. The lava's rising fast. BUNGA: Easy. Roar into the vent and blow the lava away. FULI: And blow Jasiri and the cubs away, too? BUNGA: Ooh. Okay. Maybe something else then. ONO: Hapana. Kion, look out. (GROWLS) Beshte, I have an idea. We ain't done with youse yet, Lion Guard. You'll wish you were, Janja. Beshte, you know what to do. Now! (ALL YELLING) (ROCKS CLATTERING) BESHTE: Incoming rock. Look out for the splash. Uh, okay. Twende Kiboko. (SIZZLES) (VOLCANO RUMBLING) Brilliant. Wema, Tunu. When I say "Go", we're going to jump. (LAVA BUBBLING) Go! (GROWLS) (SNARLS) You're all alone, Janja. You lose. Huh? So? I don't see Jasiri nowhere. And that means I win. JASIRI: Look again, Janja. You really want to fight all of us by yourself? Fine. But this ain't over, Jasiri. Hey, Janja. We headin' back to the Outlands now? What? Don't worry. We know how to get there. The zebra told us the way. Ooh. The zebra. We forgot to eat him. We can do it next time. See ya, zebra. If you're ever in the Outlands, come visit for dinner. How lovely. I will. Ta-ta. Asante, Lion Guard. Thanks. Happy to help. It's weird. I know Janja was trying to win back his turf, but this was more than that. He was really out to get me. It's the dry season. It makes animals do crazy things sometimes. Those hyenas were nice. Nothing to be afraid of at all. (SCREAMS) Hyenas in the Pride Lands! Don't ask. Well, I should take these cubs back to the clan. See you next time, Lion Guard. CUBS: Bye, Lion Guard. Thank you. ALL: Goodbye. Okay, everybody, let's go home. (SIGHS) This way. I wanna thank you. You really helped us out today. I did? Sure. You helped us make it to the Outlands. You handled those two hyenas all by yourself. And you didn't panic and run. Hmm, I guess you're right. I am the bravest zebra of them all. That's not exactly what I said. Right. But it's that kind of teamwork that the Lion Guard is all about. (GASPS) You mean... I'm a member of the Lion Guard now? That wasn't quite what I meant. I'm a member of the Lion Guard. Wait till I tell my herd. Everyone, I'm a member of the Lion Guard! Think we should tell him the truth? Nah, leave it. It's not like we're going to be hanging out with the zebras anymore. (BUZZING) Zebras. KION: Wait. ONO: Come back. FULI: Can we hang out? BUNGA: Huh, I guess they really miss the zebras. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts